Forrest
by Hailz777
Summary: Forrest has powers that make her different from other humans, Godric has the humanity that sets him apart from other vampires. Fate has somehow brought them together, but fate has also brought danger.  I'm not the best at summaries but the story is good!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Godric

Even though I could no longer be affected by temperature, aside from burning of course, the humidity of the nights in Texas always had its way of making me uncomfortable. Texas, big, hot and brimming with rednecks; it wasn't exactly a haven for vampires like myself.

Not that I was complaining. Luxury had never been a priority of mine, unlike the other vampires who shared my nest. The only thing that kept them there was their pride. Texas was one of the most notorious regions for vampire resistance in the world as well as being the 2nd largest state in the Newfoundland or whatever they were calling it these days. Those who were called the "best" and most powerful vampires were chosen to rule over Texas.

I felt no superiority with my occupation as sheriff. Sure it made me powerful, but the idea of power had never truly compelled me. That was why Nan Flanagan hired me of course, to keep the others in check, but tonight I was off duty.

The streets were empty as I strolled along the closed storefronts, albeit a random human probably up to no good and a stray homeless man sleeping in a makeshift bed. It was a good night to go out, a Wednesday. I pulled out my pocket watch and read the time. 2am; Most humans were at home with their families, allowing some free time for monsters like myself who were confined indoors during the daytime. It was nice to not have to deal with the stares, the grimaces, the general looks of disgust received on nights during the weekends and holidays.

Not that I blamed them, for the past 300 hundred years I've felt the same way. The only reason I had left the nest to begin with was to escape the sight my fellow monsters who were feeding on some desperate woman.

I suppose one would say I should be used to it; I had done the same countless times myself, yet lately, even before the invention of synthetic blood, this act had lost its appeal to me, and even more recently, had begun to disgust me.

It was one of those nights that I had become fed up with watching, so I left to go and wander the streets, like some cliché human cinema. The evil vampire hunting the streets; that was me, aside from the hunting part.

A flashing neon sign caught my attention. "WE SERVE TRUE-BLOOD". The establishment was seedy and basked in shadow, a bar I had heard humans refer to as "a hole in the wall", which was not an inaccurate description. It was exactly what I was looking for.

Isabel worries about about me, why do I choose such places where I know people won't welcome me; was I trying to get myself killed? Well, not one that she knew of. I was a coward for trying to invoke a human to end my life for me, even more of a coward for failing so miserably at it. It wasn't difficult to anger southern humans enough to get staked, but I somehow worked my way out of the situation every time I got close.

I just couldn't bring myself to meet the True-Death that way, but would eventually. It had to happen, one way or another. Was tonight the night? I swiftly swung open the doors, setting off the bells that were hung at the top. To my dismay, not a single head even twitched my way. No, tonight was, most likely, not the night.

Forrest

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! Internal curses flowed endlessly under my panicked thoughts as I raced through the dim lit streets. Ok, so maybe going to a werewolf bar wasn't one of my best ideas. I mean, who knew they would have such bad tempers? Ok, I knew but really, this was ridiculous. I looked back and saw that the two figures were still in my pursuit and nowhere near out of breath. Maybe I also shouldn't have gone with my red-haired-twenty- three –year- old- with- big- boobs-shift (or Rebecca as my fake ID said), but was how the hell was I supposed to know that Lu Pine's was the equivalent of a rowdy biker bar?

So I stood out like a sore thumb, and I guess it also didn't help that I was asking questions about vampires, but this is insane. The werewolves wouldn't be easy to kill; they had at least 150-200 pounds on me each and all that leather probably wouldn't burn easy, and it had taken a good amount of energy for me to completely shift so frying these chumps was probably not a smart option.

Coming up on my right was some shit-hole bar with a flashing sign on the front. I ran to the door and swung it open, causing some bells to clang at the top of the door. What I needed was place to sit and blend in.

Godric

True-blood, the irony in the name never failed to make me chuckle. What kind of sick being would label this vulgar substance as True? My attention snapped abruptly to the door, my super sensitive ears detecting the bells almost before they rang. A girl stood at the door frantically searching the room. Realizing all the seats were full her eyes met mine, the only eyes that had taken the effort to turn to the entrance when she came in.

She walked swiftly to my table which was almost hidden in the depth of the room. She sat without permission and smiled. "So, how are you doing?" Bright red hair, dark green eyes, a curvy body, she was what some men would consider sexy, but as people say these days, she was not my type. Not that I really even have a type I suppose, it had been centuries since I had taken an interest in, well, anybody.

There was something particularly…disconcerting about her. Her eyes kept twitching, like she wanted to turn around and look at the door. "Who are you hiding from?" I said finally. Her smile faltered for a fraction of a second and without my heightened senses I probably would have missed it, nonetheless it was rapidly plastered back on. "Well that aint no way to greet a girl!" Her tone was sweet, country, and playful all at once. She grinned at me like a perfectly brainless girl should…and yet…it didn't seem right.

With 2000 years of distinguishing lies from truths and maybe just a little natural talent, I sensed something was off. But it wasn't just something, it was everything. My silence must have finally drawn her attention enough away from whatever it was that was distracting her that she finally looked down to see the True-Blood that I had been drinking. She frowned.

"What's wrong, are you afraid of vampires." I said sarcastically, not something I usually did but it had slipped out. For the first time she gave me a real look.

"Hun, I've got worse things than lonely vampires sitting by themselves in a crappy bar to be afraid of." Before I could react the door burst open finally rewarding a few annoyed glances. The girl stiffened and her hands began to shake but she didn't turn around. "So…uh, what's your name vampire boy?" Her voice was completely devoid of any accent that she had once had. My eyebrows furrowed.

The two men that had come in had not sat down but had instead begun to walk around as if they were looking for someone. The girl's heart beat severely elevated, making me feel anxious even though I knew I was in no danger.

The bar didn't exactly smell pleasant, so for the first time since I had entered I inhaled through my nose and immediately recognized the two leather clad men as werewolves. She was hiding from werewolves? Who was this human girl? Lost in thought I was caught off guard when suddenly a fist came down on her head. The werewolf with dark hair down to his shoulders violently dug his stubby fingers into her scalp. And then… was I somehow hallucinating…did her eyes indeed change color?

"Sorry sir, but this bitch here is ours," Growled the werewolf who was lifting up the squirming girl by her hair. Her eyes were now an incredible ice blue that was rimmed with dark blue, like the eyes of a Siberian husky. It had been centuries since I had been shocked; I barely knew how to react. Maybe the question wasn't who was she, but what was she? I stood up to object but they were already out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic so tell me how you like it! As a disclaimer I don't own the Trueblood characters but Forrest and the others are mine. **

Chapter two

Forrest

The werewolf threw me forcibly into the rough concrete. It reminded me of how when I was kid, I used to get bouncy balls from those little toy machines in the front of the grocery store. I would take them outside fling them against the ground with all my might to try and get it to bounce higher and higher. I probably wasn't even worth a quarter to these werewolves.

My memory was brutally interrupted with the piercing pain that hit me once the shock had worn off. I stifled a cry of pain, keeping my head down and my body flat which wasn't easy since there shards of glass littered the ground and I could feel one of them puncturing my right arm. One of the werewolves, the one that had grabbed me by the hair, repeated his signature move this time thrusting my face only a few inches from his.

"You must be a stupid bitch to come into our bar asking around about vampires. What are you, some kind of cunt fang banging whore who heard a rumor about Lu Pines and thought you'd see if the dick really is better on the other side of the fence? The alpha told me to snap your neck, but I wouldn't want those tits to go to waste. I thought me and Garth here could find another way to punish you." Spit flew into my face as he talked, almost as repulsive as the smell of his nasty-ass breath. His long greasy hair was touching my cheeks and probably giving me some new form of acne that dissolves your face.

I glanced at Garth, he was younger and looked uneasy but I knew he wouldn't voice his objection. Suddenly and painfully, grease head's other fist came down onto my face, causing the alley he had dragged me into to spin and then go black.

Godric

The five minutes I had to wait before I could go find them were true torture. The commotion had finally stirred the other costumers and the fact that there was a vampire in their presence could no longer be ignored. Of course I could have run out of the bar so fast that if it weren't for the bells on the door they would have thought that I had disappeared. However, I was mainstreaming, so pulling something like that wasn't going to get me a good reputation around town.

I stood and waited out the anger of the humans before I gave up trying to appease them, paid for my drink and walked out. Somehow the night had gotten even darker, not a problem for me but it would be a good cover for the werewolves. I closed my eyes removing the sense and focused on my hearing; a zipping sound, coming from the alleyway. I ran over and peered in, the girl…wait…was that her? "What do you think she is?" the younger werewolf asked the older long haired one.

"I have no fucking idea, but looks like we're gonna have to keep her alive now to show Alpha, not that we can't have our fun with her first." His smile was more of grimace as he ripped open her blouse, popping all the buttons off and onto the ground. Before I knew what I was doing I was there, ripping his throat out. He fell to the ground and his blood began to pour out, staining the alleyway. I dropped in his throat and turned around. The other werewolf began to scream "Please….p-please don't kill me! I-I-I wasn't going to do anything!"

"I shall spare you young one. There is still time for you to change your ways. Now leave before I change my mind." I didn't turn to watch as he sped off. The girl, was it the same girl? It had to be, but instead of the red-haired woman that she had once been, a young girl, a teenager as they were called, instead lay before me. She was being drenched in blood from the draining neck beside her, so I walk over and pick her up, balancing her in my arms. Her long black hair cascaded down to my hips, and her skin was almost as pale as mine.

I tried to adjust her so her shirt so it was closed but I ended up just adverting my eyes. Her face was beginning to swell and her nose was bleeding. I also noticed a gash on her forearm which probably needed stiches. I dug my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Isabel's number. "Godric where are you? I thought you said you would only be gone a few minutes?" She continued to babble until I finally interrupted

"Isabel, there is a body of a werewolf with its throat ripped out in an alley way on," I paused to look at the street sign, "Westbrooke Avenue, would you mind having it cleaned up for me?" Even if she was worried and angry Isabel always knew to respect me, I had about 1,500 years on her and I think that she had always looked up to me in a way. "I'll take care of it." And that was the end of the conversation.

I felt guilty for making her do my dirty work but I didn't have much of a choice; this human, or whatever she was, needed my help, and for some reason that I had not yet realized I wanted to help her. I looked down at the girl; she was conscious, revealing her striking eyes although one of them was squinted and beginning to swell. "What are you doing?" she still looked like she was half asleep. "I'm taking you to the hospital." I replied.

"WHAT?" She began to squirm trying to escape my arms. "No I definitely AM NOT going to the hospital. Look I'm fine, please let go of me!" I set her on her feet and she had to catch herself on the brick wall.

"You are not fine. You're fore arm needs stiches" She looked at her arm like she hadn't even noticed she was injured. "If you won't go the hospital you can drink my blood. It will heal you."

"There is no way in Hell I'm going to drink your blood. I'm not stupid I know it would make us like, bonded or something, and no offence but I really don't need that right now." She was being wise, unlike I who knew it wasn't the best idea to give my blood to a stranger whose name I do not even know, but it had just came out. Why was I being so impulsive? I took a deep breath ignoring the sweet scent of the blood and accessed the situation.

"Well you can't walk home like that so weather or not you like it or not it seems that you need my help." She looked down, realized her shirt was open and used her uninjured arm to close is as much as she could. Her face flushed with blood, causing an odd feeling in me but I quelled it immediately. She looked back up, "Can you drive a stick shift?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Forrest

"What is your name human?" He asked as we pulled onto the highway.

"Amy."

"Your real name," He retorted without hesitation.

"Abbey." I corrected.

"Your real name?" Damn he's good.

"What's your name?" I raised my eyebrow at him. He had a hint of a smile as he relied.

"Godric." Godric… interesting. I wondered how old he was. His smile got even larger, giving me butterflies which I immediately squished. "What are you smiling about?" he shook his head.

"Nothing, I suppose I have just never met a human quite like you." Was that a complement or an insult? I guess I had never met a vampire like him either, there was something about him that was different, or at least I hoped there was. I knew that he had the advantage over me with me being so weak at the moment; he could do anything he wants with me. I hated feeling so powerless.

"Turn right here." I directed. I studied his face, he looked young, my age actually, maybe a year or so older, but his eyes, deep green, suggested old age. He looked wise, too wise to be helping me, though there had to be some ulterior motive. He shouldn't have killed that werewolf. Why would he put himself in danger like that for me? Every vampire I'd ever met wouldn't, most humans I know wouldn't have either.

"Sorry… I guess I'm not being very grateful… you did save my life," and virginity, I added to myself. "I'm not used to being rescued; usually I'm stuck with that job. Oh and… I'm a shape shifter… just gonna put that out there, since, well I kind of changed forms on you,"

"You can tell me that you're a shape shifter, and yet you still cannot tell me your name." Ugh why do you care, I wanted to ask, but instead I changed the subject.

"Why did you…help me? Why are you still trying to help me? Maybe I'm rude for asking but I can't understand…why?"

Godric

I turned to her; she was having trouble meeting my eyes and kept fidgeting with her blouse trying different methods to keep it closed, though none of them had entirely worked. She was covered with blood, wet and dry, her own and the werewolf's.

"Why did you call me lonely?" I asked instead of answering her. Monsters can't be lonely…Monsters don't have feelings like that…they're animals…..worse than animals because they never evolve.

"I called you lonely because….well it seems that you…well you seem old so I imagine that if I were a vampire and…and I'm sure that never dying would almost, well," She changed her train of thought realizing she wasn't expressing what she wanted, "You were in that bar. I guess I just assumed you were there because you got lonely," She finished sheepishly.

Why didn't this human fear me? Sure she stumbled over her words, but it wasn't from fear. Her heart rate remained relatively even. However, she was wrong. The way she spoke of me... she was thinking of me as a human, which I was not. We sat in silence for about twenty minutes. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. I appreciated that she wasn't the type who felt the need fill up silence with meaningless babble.

Seemingly out of nowhere she began to speak.

"Forrest."

I turned to the left.

"I see, I haven't been down this way in 30 years but most of it is still here." I turned back to her, and for the first time I saw a hint of a true smile emerge.

"No, my name is Forrest."

Forrest

I tried to suppress my smile, "Sorry for the miscommunication, my mom was a hippie." He looked like he was trying to memorize the decimals of pi so returned to my thoughts. I catalogued the tattoo bellow his neck that was peeking out at the top of his bloodstained cream colored shirt. It seemed to be tribal which on humans looked stupid, but taking into account that he was probably actually in some sort of tribe, I'd say he pulled it off. I wondered if there were more covered by his shirt quickly changed my thoughts to the road. Imagining him shirtless was probably not the best idea.

We pulled into my small hometown of Blackwell, population 260, often described as being right 'In the middle of nowhere', and not just nowhere but in one of the parts of Texas with a sub-tropical climate. I fondly refer to it as small hot and sticky, with emphasis on the sticky since once you become a Blackwell Bear-Cat you usually stay a Blackwell Bear-Cat, stuck there for the rest of your life. In other words, most of us are too stupid to make it into college so we all end up here. That was okay, there were less cowboy wannabes on the west side of Texas and the less people the better in my opinion. It wasn't long before we were pulling into Lafayette's drive way. This was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: I'm so sorry for the late update! I've had this next chapter written forever but this is my first fanfic and I didn't understand how to see reviews so I didn't even know people had read it! Sorry I know I'm a poop . Just review this chapter to let me know if you want me to keep writing, I'll make sure I check for reviews every day! Also, sorry for the shortness I'll write more next time . **

**ALSO: I am completely open to questions and constructive criticism so feel free! I'm kinda of a stickler when it comes to staying in character so if you notice anything completely off please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trueblood (or do I? MWAAHAHAHAH….but really I don't)**

Chapter 4

Forrest

"Girl, what hell happened to you?" Lafayette looked me up and down.

"Can we please come in?" I ignored his outburst, already exhausted merely from the walk to his porch.

"What the fuck do you think? Come on now, get yo skinny ass inside, you're lucky I don't have company cuz damn girl you would have scared them off. You too. " He waved in Godric. We walked inside and I plopped myself down into his zebra print armchair. I was beginning to feel light headed an slightly nauseous, probably from all of the blood loss. Lafayette looked at Godric, taking in his appearance for the first time and I swear his jaw dropped.

"Who's this sexy-ass-motha-fucka? Girl, did he do this to you? You know pretty boys like that aint nothing but trouble. That's what we call a devil in Sunday hat right there." Normally I would ask him exactly what that meant but I choose not to for Godric's sake. He was still standing near the door looking somewhat shell-shocked, which isn't an unexpected reaction from really anyone who walks into Lafayette's house for the first time.

"No he helped me, saved me actually. Got into a bar fight, you know how it is." Godric abandoned his position and came to stand next to me, almost as if he were still trying to protect me.

"I wanted to take her to a hospital, she needs stiches, but she insisted that she be brought here." He seemed guarded when he talked; like he thought Lafayette was some sort of threat.

"Hooker I cannot BELIEVE you got into another fight. You're too young for that shit, Hell, you're too young to be in a bar! Who'd you piss of this time, the Mexican mafia?"

"Something like that."

I closed my eyes listening to the familiar sound of Lafayette digging through his closet for his first aid kit. I reopened them when I felt him standing next to me.

"You look like shit and you're bleeding all over my chair." He blinked his shimmering eyes.

"Wow I never knew you were so observant. Let's just get this over with." I began to wipe down the cut with disinfectant while Lafayette burnt the tip of the needle using the bedazzled lighter I bought him a couple of weeks ago. I was lucky that once the cut healed I could easily erase the scar with my ability because it would be a nasty one. Godric had been silent, seemingly lost in thought, but he refocused his attention when the needle came out ,finally realizing exactly what was going to happen.

"You're a doctor?" He furrowed his eyebrows. Lafayette burst into laughter,

"Damn Fo, where did you find him? Yeah, yeah I'm a doctor, and hooker you is gunna need a prescription cuz if you make it through this shit without passing out, you're gunna want some Vicadon."

"I won't pass out; I have a high pain tolerance." Lafayette threaded the needle and I bit down on chair, assuming our well-rehearsed places.

"Wait! Are you sure that can't just drink my blood, I fear that this dangerous to your health." Shit. I cursed at the vampire internally. Why did he have to mention blood?

Godric

"Hooka, please tell me that pretty boy over there did NOT just say what I think he said. Were you at that vampire bar? Aw HELL naw, you is trying to get your ass killed! Vampires are nothing but trouble, what would yo mama say if she knew you were out fucking vampires. You is supposed to be the smart one in yo family, when did you go brain dead? It must be all them damn chemicals from cleaning at that nasty ass hotel…" The man, Lafayette, continued to rant, trying to look angry but I could see his fear, smell his sweat. It was not his first encounter with a vampire.

"Forrest," I savored saying the name out loud, something about it…intrigued me, "Did you know that you friend here sells vampire blood?"

**Sorry for the shortness I'll update soon and make longer post for sure!**


End file.
